


Secrets and Lies

by cadkitten



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Cumshot, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita has a secret that's pulling him closer and closer to being found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perishing-poem](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=perishing-poem).



> Written for perishing_poem from jrockcharity! Thanks, hun.  
> Song: "千鶴" by the GazettE

Reita sighed as he leaned his head back against the wall of the stall. Why was it so hard to just be around anyone these days? Every moment spent in the same room with his band mates was like some new and mounting hell.

Kai had declared it time for a break and Reita had taken off to the bathroom so fast it must have seemed like he was desperate. He sighed again and screwed up his nose in irritation. One man shouldn't sigh so damn much. He closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath.

Really the past few months had been horrible. It had all started late one night when they'd all been out clubbing together at the end of their last tour. As per the usual protocol they were all pretty wasted by the time midnight came around. The club closed and they had headed back to Reita's place, it being the closest one to the club and by far the largest of their apartments.

Once there, everyone had spread out all over the house, staking out their places to sleep. Aoi had been a special brand of ass all night and while he'd claimed the couch as his place, he'd somehow managed to crash in Reita's bed instead.

The bassist had come in around two in the morning, wearing nothing but a wet towel around his hips, fresh from his shower, only to find the guitarist splayed out on his bed _completely naked_. That wasn't really the problem. They'd all seen one another naked at some point over the years. No, the problem was actually the fact that the guitarist was obviously aroused, despite the fact that he was passed out.

Reita had at first been surprised, but as the moments ticked by, he actually found his body responding to the sight of the handsome brunette displayed to him in all his glory. The longer he stared, the harder he got. By the time he shook himself out of the haze he'd fallen into, he felt like he could cum in a matter of seconds if he tried hard enough. He'd fled to the bathroom, not really thinking straight, and had relieved himself all over the tile of his bathroom floor.

That particular incident hadn't been the last and it most certainly wouldn't stop haunting him. He'd thought himself to be heterosexual until that night and that was exactly what he'd been struggling with for the last few months.

His body refused to behave whenever he thought about _or saw_ one of his band mates doing anything even remotely sexual. Hell, Ruki had been scratching his nuts earlier and he'd found himself wondering how the vocalist would look fully erect.

Reita's hands fisted in his pockets and he lightly banged his head back against the wall. Everyone thought he was crazy, but he'd started wearing his noseband around all the time now, just to cover the fact that he seemed to blush every few seconds.

He was starting to accept the fact that he maybe wasn't completely straight, but it wasn't an easy task. Over twenty years of thinking he was only into girls and then finding out overnight that he was into guys in exactly the same way was just a tad bit trying on his patience... and his sanity.

Reita thrust his hips forward a little and stared down his body. For the first time in his life, he was grateful for how he was built. He was hard again, but because his erection insisted upon pointing skyward, it wasn't obvious to anyone but him. The fact that his cock didn't stick out from his body when erect had been the source of enormous frustration to him and every girl he'd ever been with. His cheeks flushed and he bit his lip. Thinking of his last fling licking at his cock still turned him on... good.

He smiled a little; glad that at least he could still proclaim to be bisexual. A loud banging on the door of his stall startled him and he banged his head hard against the wall. "Fuck! What?"

A whimper came from the other side. "Dude, don't make me have to use the girls room."

Reita pushed open the door and found Uruha pouting at him and dancing around a little. He shook his head and exited the small stall, letting the guitarist in and pushing the door closed behind him. "No one would have noticed, you know."

"Asshole!" Uruha's finger appeared over the top of the door, flipping him off.

"Yeah, yeah..." Reita took his time washing his hands and leaving the bathroom. When he did, he almost ran directly into Aoi.

"Hey, you okay? You were in there half a century." Aoi actually looked genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine... sorry." Reita ducked his head and made his way around the other man, heading back toward the practice room.

His hand was on the handle when Ruki shoved the door open and slid out, all but slamming it behind him and leaning against it. "Don't go in there!" Ruki's cheeks were pink with embarrassment and Reita arched an eyebrow at him.

"Why not?"

"Kai's in there with his girlfriend... that's why." The color of Ruki's face managed to get even darker and Reita chuckled softly.

"Is he getting head from her again?"

Ruki nodded and then bowed his head, nibbling on his lower lip hard enough it was sure to draw blood soon.

"It can't be that bad to watch... can it?"

Ruki reached out and swatted at Reita, but the bassist backed up a few steps in a hurry. "Pervert!"

Reita turned around and headed back down the hallway, toward the vending machines. "Always. You know that."

They turned the corner together, Ruki still staring at the floor and Reita trying very hard not to laugh at him for it. The instant Reita focused on the scene in front of him, he was certain he managed to rival Ruki's color.

Aoi was bent over at the waist, his ass in the air as he tried to snake his hand up inside the candy machine to get his snack, which was stuck on the last rung, dangling precariously. As he writhed around trying to get it, his ass wiggled in the air, taunting Reita with the sight. The guitarist's tight-as-hell jeans really didn't help matters any.

Ruki thumped Reita up the side of the head and laughed. "You know, some days, dude, I wonder if you're straight! Staring at Aoi's ass like that... though it is a nice ass."

Aoi straightened up and turned around to glare at them. "Who's staring at my ass?"

"Us." Ruki's flippant reply only managed to make Reita's cheeks color even more.

The bassist immediately snapped his eyes to the floor and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Was not..." he knew it was a weak argument and that it was obvious that he had been.

Aoi snorted as he left the machine alone, coming over to Reita and holding out his hand. "Gimme... I need to get my snack out."

Reita lifted his head and shot the other a questioning look. "Eh? Give you what?"

Aoi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Your cock... no, money, you idiot."

Reita's fingers closed around the change in his pocket and he pulled it out and dumped it in Aoi's hand, barely managing to strangle a gasp at the contact of their fingers. Immediately, he turned around and left, walking quickly back down the hall.

The friction of walking against his already swollen cock was almost unbearable. If Kai was getting some, he most certainly could get some from his hand in the bathroom. He shoved his way through the door and groaned when he found Uruha was still occupying the stall. A sharp gasp from inside told him he wasn't alone in his idea and he smirked as he flipped the lock on the main door and leaned back against the wall.

He knew Uruha wouldn't be an ass about it if he happened to catch him and that he probably already knew at least part of the reason he'd been in the restroom so long earlier. So he didn't even hesitate at unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He slid his hand in and retrieved his aching cock, pulling his shirt up so it wouldn't be in the way as he began to stroke himself.

He let his head rest back against the wall as he worked himself, his fingers curled tight around his shaft and his mind playing over the possibilities if only his band mates would be up for it.

_Aoi kissing him deeply, his piercing pressing against him as he kissed him hungrily. Aoi on his knees in front of him, his lips sucking hard at his cock. Ruki behind him, fucking him hard, pulling his hair to keep him where he was._

A moan ripped free of his lips as he pumped himself harder and faster. Uruha's answering moan was significantly more wanton and Reita realized if he didn't hurry up and finish, the guitarist would come out of the stall to find him like this. He quickened his pace, his fingers dancing over his rigid flesh as images of impaling Aoi on his cock flitted through his mind.

Uruha emitted a loud gasp and then a strangled cry.

Reita imagined it was Aoi making those sounds, just for him and that was all it took to shove him over the edge as well. His hips bucked forward and his cock throbbed in his hand as he spurted his release over his abdomen and onto the floor beneath him.

He took in huge gulps of air, praying he could calm down enough to get the fuck out of here before Uruha came out of the stall. He reached up and yanked a significant amount of paper towels from the dispenser and mopped up the mess he'd made all over himself. He moved as fast as he could, shoving himself back into his pants and fastening them before bending over and cleaning up the floor.

He shoved the towels in the trash bin and washed his hands off. He heard the toilet flush and pivoted away from the sink, not even bothering to dry his hands as he unlatched the door and yanked it open, fleeing the room. He prayed that somehow Uruha had no idea which one of them it was and wouldn't say anything about it as he raced back down the hall and into the practice room.

Kai was sitting on his drum stool, looking innocent and quite a bit more sated than he had in a while. His lips held a smile, telling Reita that Ruki hadn't lost his mind, despite the fact that Kai's girlfriend was nowhere to be seen.

Reita picked up his bass and quickly went through a few notes, making sure it was still tuned.

Aoi and Ruki slipped into the room, taking up their positions. Ruki just kept his gaze on the floor the entire time. But Aoi's eyes were focused only on Reita. He'd had such an odd reaction to Ruki's teasing that he couldn't help but wonder if he really was okay.

Uruha walked in, wearing a huge smirk on his face. "Okay, so which one of you just jerked off in the bathroom with me?"

Kai cleared his throat. "Excuse me?"

"I said... who just came all over the floor in the bathroom while I was in the stall?"

Aoi and Ruki exchanged glances and then shook their heads. "Not us," Aoi supplied.

Uruha turned his gaze on Reita and laughed. "That leaves only you, Rei-Rei. What, had a hard-on you desperately needed to get rid of?"

Reita's face heated up so much he doubted his noseband could hide it. He swallowed and stared at the floor as he clutched his bass hard enough his fingers turned white. "Leave me alone."

Uruha started past him, reaching out and swatting his ass on the way. "Dude, you are so far in the closet you can't even find yourself anymore. Get over it and get out."

Reita choked on his words, staring wide-eyed at the guitarist as he swung the strap of his guitar over his head. The room was almost deathly silent. "I... you... what the hell?!"

Uruha turned around and shrugged. "You knew exactly what I was doing in there myself and yet you didn't run off all disgusted and horrified." He glanced at Kai. "Would you have stayed and wanked it anyway, even though I was going at it in the stall?"

Kai wrinkled his nose. "No way. Hearing another guy getting off would solve my problem anyway."

Uruha turned his gaze on Ruki and Aoi. "What about you two?"

Ruki shrugged. "I... I dunno. I've never been in that situation. Besides, if you were in the stall, it's not like I could see you."

"Aoi?"

The guitarist raised his head and looked directly at Reita as he answered. "It wouldn't have mattered to me. If I wanted to jerk off, who cares if someone else is doing the same thing? It's not like you have to think about the person who's in there with you. Just close your eyes and imagine it's someone else making all the noise... right, Rei?"

Reita had never felt more grateful in his entire life. He let out the breath he'd been holding and nodded slightly. "Yeah...."

Uruha gave Aoi a funny look and then shook his head. "Fine. To each their own I suppose."

Reita couldn't hold in his irritation and jabbed his finger at the guitarist. "You kept doing it while I was in there. If that makes me gay, then you need to climb out of the closet yourself!"

The blonde smirked at him, his eyes dancing. "And what if I'm already out?"

Reita's lips parted slightly and he stared in astonishment at the other man. "You're joking."

"Nope."

"You're..."

"Yup."

Ruki nudged Reita into his proper place and then 'accidentally' held the microphone too close to the speaker, causing it to emit a high pitched squeal. He held the mic to his lips and cleared his throat. "Can we just get on with practice, guys? I don't care who's doing what where or with whom."

The rest of practice was a little uncomfortable, but not unbearable. By the time they were done, it was almost as if nothing had happened at all.

Uruha was back to hanging all over Kai and Kai didn't seem like he minded one bit. Granted, it was just a friendly gesture on Uruha's part, but still Reita would have thought maybe the drummer would have been a bit less comfortable with it seeing as how the blonde had basically admitted to being gay a few hours prior.

Reita took the scene in with interest, watching as not one of the other members treated Uruha any differently. Something shifted just a little inside him as he realized that some people _could_ be understanding and supportive.

Ruki even hugged each one of them before leaving, just as he always did, bidding them farewell until Monday. Kai left right after, claiming a date with his girlfriend.

Aoi tentatively invited Reita and Uruha out for drinks, but Uruha immediately declined, leaving Reita feeling uneasy and slightly lost. It wasn't like he hadn't ever been out with Aoi alone before, but really he just wasn't sure he wanted to place himself in such a position right now. He turned away, slowly packing up his bass and then shook his head. "I... I don't really feel so great, actually."

"Oh..." Aoi's voice was a mixture of disappointment and sadness. "See you guys Monday, then."

It was the sadness that had Reita watching him as he walked out the door. He hadn't expected to hear that in his friend's voice, much less right now. He'd have figured that Aoi would have been relieved that he didn't have to sit around with him alone.

A hand on his shoulder caused him to almost drop his bass. He would have if it hadn't been for Uruha catching it at the last second and carefully placing it in the case for him, even kneeling down to zip it up. "Careful there."

"You startled me."

Uruha nodded. "I know. Sorry." He finished zipping the case and stood back up, leaning against the wall and steadying his gaze on the other man. "Listen... I'm not blind, Rei. I've noticed something change in you over the past few months and I don't know what's caused it, but don't think I don't know what it is. The way you look at any of us now, it's the same way I used to look at all of you when I first figured myself out a few years ago."

He took a slightly unsteady breath. "It's a hard place to be in, honestly. I want you to know you're not alone. But I also want you to know that it's easier if you just accept it and jump right in. If you spend forever on the outside, that's exactly where you'll be ten years from now. Is that what you really want?"

Reita stared at the other man in complete disbelief before hanging his head and shoving his hands in his pockets. "I... am I really that obvious?"

"Only to me and anyone else who's been there."

Reita looked back up at him, his face burning in shame. "I'm not even sure where _there_ is. When does it stop feeling like something's wrong with me?"

The guitarist shrugged a little. "When you accept yourself."

"But how do you do that when the rest of the world thinks you're a freak?" Uruha winced and Reita immediately regretted his words, ducking his head and biting his lip. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just-"

"No, I understand. You're just at that stage is all. Listen... the best piece of advice I can give you is this. I'm only going to say it once, so take it to heart. You can't let the rest of the world be what dictates you. You are who you are and that's all there is to it. If you can accept the fact that you like guys, then it shouldn't matter what anyone else thinks about that. If you noticed, I just kind of outted myself today in front of everyone and not one of them treated me any differently. We respect one another enough that what, or who, we do on our personal time doesn't matter. Not everyone is like that, but at least here, you'll be fine. I wouldn't suggest telling your parents, but that's just me."

Reita carefully studied Uruha as he spoke, watching his expression and trying to read his emotions in his eyes. Everything he said seemed sincere enough and it actually calmed Reita down quite a bit. "Were you trying to make me jump into it by declining to go out with Aoi tonight?"

Uruha flashed a grin at the other man. "Bingo."

"But why? It's not like he's into guys...."

Uruha shrugged as he pushed away from the wall, leaning down and picking up his guitar. "Or is he?" He paused at the door to grin at the bassist over his shoulder. "You should call him up and be honest with him. I bet it'll get you more than you ever imagined. In fact, I'd lay money on it."

Reita watched the other man leave, his mind reeling and his brain trying desperately to wrap around all this new information. Aoi might want him? It just didn't seem plausible. But then again, the way the other man had answered Uruha's question, in Reita's defense, was somehow evidence that Uruha was right. He sighed softly as he lifted his bass off the floor and departed the studio, turning off the lights and locking it up behind him.

The train ride home seemed agonizingly slow in comparison to usual, but Reita knew it was only his mind playing tricks on him. Every time he closed his eyes, Aoi appeared behind them, staring at him with understanding shining clear in his eyes. And every time he opened them, the man across from him on the train seemed to be checking him out. He glared at the man and he looked away.

When he got off, the other man followed close behind him, all the way up the stairs and down the busy street. Finally, he got annoyed and turned around, coming face-to-face with him. "What the fuck gives?"

The man blinked at him and then backed up, raising his hands in front of him. "Sorry, buddy... I thought-"

"Thought what? That you'd follow me home and start something?" Reita practically snarled at him.

"I thought you were a chick!"

Reita didn't even think about what he was doing, he just raised his fist and punched the guy right in the nose. The man staggered backward and Reita turned around and stomped off. "Fuck off, asswipe!"

Once he was safely inside his apartment, he dropped his stuff off in his office and pulled his phone out, quickly dialing Uruha's number. When the other answered, he didn't even wait on a greeting. "What the hell kind of vibe am I giving off? The 'hey, you, come fuck me' vibe? This is so not funny!"

"Huh? What happened?"

"Some asshole thought I was a girl and was stalking me!"

Uruha's laughter floated out from the phone and Reita stared hard at the wall. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

"No, it's just kinda funny, because in those pants your hips kinda do look like a chick's!"

"What?!"

"It makes you look all curvy."

"Oh, fuck off!" Reita pushed the end button and flopped grumpily on his couch. He leaned over and yanked his laptop out from under his seat, turning it on and waiting on it to boot up.

Once it had, he quickly began searching through all the links he'd accumulated over the past few weeks. If he was actually going to sort things out in his mind, then he at least needed to know what he was getting into.

He flipped through page after page of technical descriptions of bisexuality and the mechanics of gay sex. For almost an hour he did nothing but speed-read everything he possibly could on the two subjects. By the time he exhausted the links he'd been saving up, he was undeniably aroused and had determined he definitely didn't want to be the bottom. It sounded painful, despite the fact that so many guys seemed to be on that end.

Curiosity got the best of him and he clicked a banner on the side of the page he was on. It kept flashing at him, promising fulfilling images of hot naked men in compromising positions. Immediately a brightly colored page filled with images confronted him. Men of all shapes and sizes decorated the page, each one showing him everything they had to offer.

He clicked on a few of them, bringing up short video clips of them jerking off. Frustrated, he went back to his search page and typed in a few keywords sure to bring him what he really wanted. Within minutes, he'd found another site full of free short videos of men together. The first was relatively innocuous, only showing two guys kissing, one of them having the other shoved up against a wall. It made him think of all the fanservice in their past. No wonder fans thought they were all gay for each other.

He smiled a little as he clicked the next one, waiting on it to load. When it did, he immediately felt himself heat up. A cute little Asian guy was on his knees in front of a tall blonde American man, greedily sucking away at his cock. There were four clips in the series and Reita went right from one to the next, wanting more. His cock twitched excitedly in his pants and he bucked his hips a little.

The fourth video proclaimed to have a cumshot in it. He smirked as he clicked the link and rested his free hand against his crotch, lightly rubbing at his straining erection. The video loaded and began to play. The pretty Asian guy was sucking the other man quick and hard, taking all of him in each time and moaning loudly about it. Reita imagined Aoi doing that to him and he let out a moan of his own. The blonde pulled out and stroked his cock a few times before spurting his cum out all over the Asian's face. Reita's cock jumped and he clicked to watch it again, now quickly rubbing at himself through his pants.

By the time he'd watched it five times, he was damn near ready to cum himself. He set the laptop off to the side and unfastened his pants, freeing his length and immediately stroking it a few times. He moaned softly as he reached over and clicked the video again. It started up once more and he wrapped his hand back around his length, pumping hard as his hips bucked up.

The couch creaked under his activity, but he ignored it, holding his hand steady and fucking it hard. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, using his shoulders as leverage while he gripped himself with both hands and desperately slid his cock in and out of the tight hole he'd created. In his mind, Aoi begged him for more, telling him how much he loved his cock in his ass, over and over. Reita's hips moved faster, his breathing quicker and more raspy. His moans filled the air and the sound of his activity egged him on deliciously. What would it sound like as his cock slid in and out of Aoi, filling him and then leaving him?

His phone began to ring in his pocket and he immediately paused his activities, his eyes snapping open. He groaned in frustration and let go of himself, quickly yanking the phone from his pocket and settling back against the couch, trying to catch his breath as he flipped it open. "Aoi?"

"Hey... why aren't you answering your door?"

Reita's face reddened and he realized just how hard he really was breathing. "I... uh... you're at my door?"

"Yeah. I brought you miso. I thought it might make your feel better since you said you didn't feel well."

"Oh... uh... I'll be there in a second." He snapped the phone shut and quickly stood up, shoving his cock back into his pants, buttoning and zipping them up. His mind was a mess. Aoi had such horrible timing. It was bad enough he'd been thinking of him while jerking off, but to damn near be caught at it?

He yanked the door open and stood back, letting Aoi in and taking the container of soup the other handed over to him.

Aoi kicked his shoes off and took the soup back. "I have to heat it back up. It got cold on the way over."

Reita nodded as he closed the door and then followed him into the kitchen. "You didn't have to do this...."

The guitarist popped the container into the microwave and then turned around to grin at him. "Of course I did! I couldn't let you be miserable by yourself..." he turned back around and rummaged through Reita's drawers, finding two bowls and spoons. "Especially when I don't think you're the sick kind of miserable."

Reita tensed. At least the direction the conversation was heading was more than enough to make his current predicament a little less urgent. "What do you mean?"

The microwave beeped and Aoi pulled out the container, serving them each some soup and heading for the living room. Reita trailed behind him, staring at the floor, wondering why today sucked so damn much. Aoi placed both bowls on the table and plopped down on the couch, grabbing Reita's laptop and turning it around.

Reita didn't even think about it, just sat down on the couch and picked up one bowl of the soup, beginning to eat. "This is really good... did you make it?"

"Yeah..." Aoi sounded really kind of out of it, like he wasn't paying much attention.

Reita glanced at him and his eyes widened. _Oh fuck._ He swallowed the soup in his mouth and gripped the bowl in his hands hard. "Uh... Aoi?"

Aoi slowly closed the laptop and cleared his throat. "Yes?"

Reita sat his bowl back down. "Can I have my laptop back?" He surprised himself with how calm his voice sounded in comparison to how freaked out he was inside. It couldn't possibly be a good thing that Aoi had just seen what he'd been watching. He could only pray that maybe it hadn't reloaded yet and the page had been black.

Aoi held it out. "Sure."

Reita took it and pushed it back under the edge of the couch where he'd gotten it from earlier. He couldn't even look at Aoi, much less anything else. He picked his soup back up and drank it right from the bowl, determined to get it in him as fast as possible and get Aoi out of his apartment.

Aoi slowly ate his soup, glancing at Reita every few moments, finally settling on flat out staring at him.

The bassist set his bowl down and chanced looking over at Aoi, only to directly meet his eyes. He blushed and looked away.

Aoi set his bowl down and settled back on the couch, crossing one leg over the other and turning a little toward the bassist. "So... you weren't answering the door because you were busy." It wasn't a question.

Reita didn't reply, simply staring at down at his hands, completely moritified. How many damn people were unlucky enough to get caught twice in one day being gayer than the gay man in the band? He slumped over, resting his head in his hands, shaking his head. "Maybe you should go..." He had to choke the words out past the lump in his throat.

Aoi didn't budge. "Why would I want to leave when you obviously need someone to talk to?"

Reita swallowed several times. "I..." he realized he was actually shaking and a soft whimper left his mouth, "I-"

"Rei... listen to me. I defended you earlier for a reason. I know you're not ready to admit to everyone what's going on in your head, but come on! How can I not know the truth when you've been basically shoving it in my face ever since that night we all spent over here?"

Reita's head snapped up and he stared at Aoi in horror. "What?!"

"That night... I know I was an ass. I thought you'd get all mad at me and toss me out of your room and then everyone would get this huge story of how I was drunk and horny and a moron. Don't ask, it seemed like fun at the time. But when you came in... you didn't scream at me or toss me out. You just turned around and left, going back into the bathroom." He met Reita's eyes. "I could hear you, you know. But I bet you never even tried to hear me."

Reita's eyes widened. "You...?"

Aoi nodded. "I was horny and you were making all kinds of racket, moaning and sounding like a freaking porn video. Of course I got off! I wouldn't have defended you today if I didn't mean it."

The bassist bowed his head and closed his eyes. "So you've known since I have?"

"Yes. And I'm fine with it. I'd be a fucking hypocrite if I wasn't."

Reita cast a confused look at the other man. "How so?"

"I liked listening to you. And, honestly, you're not the first guy I've looked at and thought about how sex might be with you. You're attractive and a great guy. I know it seems a little odd that I'm just outright okay with it, but I guess it comes from no one ever really telling me it was wrong to look at someone of the same sex that way. I grew up with my dad saying how hot some woman was and my mom saying how attractive this guy or that guy was. I just kind of took it all in I can see all of it and be fine with it." He gestured under the edge of the couch. "And even that video. Hell... if I watched it on repeat, I'm sure I'd get off on it. It was pretty fucking hot."

Reita's cheeks flushed crimson and he ducked his head.

Aoi laughed lightly and then shifted, leaning across the couch so that he was hovering over Reita. "Is that what you were doing? Watching it on repeat, jerking yourself off... hard... fast," his breath tickled the side of Reita's neck, "thinking about how it'd be if it were you and maybe... me?"

Reita couldn't even contain the moan that slipped past his lips at Aoi's heated words. "Don't taunt me." It surprised him that he could even breathe out the words.

Aoi's hand slipped into Reita's spiky hair, gripping and using it to turn his head so that he was facing him. "I'll take my chances, gorgeous." He leaned down and crushed his lips against Reita's, immediately shoving his tongue into the other's mouth and exploring it fully.

Reita tensed and then gave in, slowly responding to the kiss and allowing his hands to find the other man's arms and torso. Aoi shifted closer, straddling Reita's lap and settling down onto it as he deepened the kiss even more. Reita's heart pounded in his chest as the words from the first porn site repeated over and over in his head - _Boys First Time_. His cock eagerly responded to the situation, hardening and twitching lightly against him.

Aoi slid his free hand down Reita's body to his groin, dancing his fingers over the bassist's erection and then dipping lower to rub gently at his balls. Before Reita could even think about it, Aoi had both hands between them and was eagerly undoing his pants.

Reita jerked back from the kiss with a slight hiss of pleasure as the other man's hand slipped around his length. "Fuck! Aoi!"

The guitarist leaned in, nipping lightly at his neck. "You can if you want."

"Hnn..." Reita bucked up into Aoi's grip, need overwhelming any shame he should have felt at his wanton responses to the other man's hand.

Aoi sucked on the skin of the blonde's neck, marking him and forcing the most delicious noises from his mouth. He worked his hand over the bassist's flesh the same way he'd work it over his own. "How much do you want, Reita, baby? Do you just want me to get you off like this - using only my hand? Do you want me to suck you like that video? Or do you want to fuck me until I scream your name and cum for you?"

Reita whimpered as Aoi's hand kept doing the most wonderful things to him. He could cum like this. Cum all over Aoi's beautiful, skilled hand. Coat it in his offering and watch as he licked it from his fingers. His cock throbbed hard and he groaned the other man's name.

Aoi shifted, slipping off Reita's lap and onto the floor, keeping up his assault on the other man's cock the entire time. He leaned down, slowing his touches as he licked across the head of the blonde's cock, lapping at the small amount of fluid that had formed at the slit. Reita's moans filled the room and Aoi immediately slipped his band mate's cock into his mouth, sucking slowly, taking more in with each bob of his head.

He let go of Reita's length, slipping his hands down and deftly unbuttoning his pants, exposing his own erection. He closed his fingers around it, stroking fast as he continued to suck at Reita's cock. He couldn't believe how much it was turning him on to suck the other man off. No wonder half the girls he'd dated in the past had gone right to their knees for him. His mind supplied him with the image of Reita sucking him off instead and he moaned around the other's length, pumping himself harder.

Reita arched hard off the couch, crying out Aoi's name. The first spurt of his cum filled Aoi's mouth, surprising him, but not choking him. Aoi grasped Reita's shaft and pulled back, closing his eyes and holding the bassist's cock toward his face as he jerked him off quickly. Three more spurts splattered across his face, decorating it and then Reita collapsed back against the couch, panting.

Aoi watched as the other man caught his breath and the opened his eyes.

Reita gasped and then blushed. "Aoi, I-"

He smirked, wiping it off with the back of his hand and then the edge of his t-shirt. "Don't worry about it. Seeing you cum was worth it."

Reita sat up, leaning forward to kiss the other man, but he stopped, staring down at Aoi's exposed length. "Can I...?"

Aoi leaned back, displaying himself for Reita. "You can do whatever you want with me."

Reita was in the floor, over him within seconds, his hand tugging excitedly at Aoi's cock as his mouth devoured the other. Aoi moaned into the kiss, liking how eager Reita was to please him. Reita lapped at his mouth, licking around the inside of it, tasting himself on Aoi's tongue.

When he pulled back for a moment, Aoi thrust his hips up a little. "If you want cum in your mouth that bad, I can help you in other ways, you know."

Reita pushed him back as he slid down his body, kneeling between his legs and yanking his pants off, tossing them aside.

Aoi spread his legs, showing Reita everything and doing his best to look seductive.

Reita's mouth descended on him and he watched, fire burning in his eyes as the blonde sucked him off. His cock throbbed, informing him that it'd been a while since he'd had someone this eager to please him.

It took him a few minutes, but he realized that the bassist was jerking himself off while he was sucking him and that he was breathing exceptionally hard. Aoi gazed down at the sight, his mind highly pleased with the show and his body tingling with the anticipation of what he knew he'd ask in a minute.

Reita pulled back, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "Aoi..." he stared pleadingly up at the other man, unable to actually ask what he wanted, but knowing how much he wanted to plunge himself into the guitarist's tight, willing heat.

Aoi nodded. "If you have a condom and lube, then yes."

Reita shoved himself off of the floor and headed for the bathroom. He paused at the door and glanced back at Aoi. "You know where my bed is." He disappeared into the restroom.

Aoi chuckled as the got up, yanked his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He didn't head directly for the bedroom though, instead stopping in the restroom and plastering himself to Reita's back. He reached around and began jerking the other man off as he rummaged through his shelves, finding lube and then a condom. Once he was sure Reita had the necessary items, he pushed at his shirt, forcing him to take it off. He slide his hands over the bassist's bare chest, twisting and plucking lightly at his nipples before lowering his mouth to Reita's neck and sucking hard.

Reita almost came unglued in his hands, moaning and bucking forward enough that he actually started humping the cabinet.

Aoi let go of his neck and chuckled softly. "Careful, baby, you're leaving your cum everywhere. Save some for me."

Reita's cock twitched and Aoi gripped it hard, forcing a shudder from the other man.

"Come on... _cum_ and fuck me, Rei." Aoi pulled away, gripping one of Reita's belt loops and hauling him off to the bedroom. Once there, Aoi crawled up on the bed and spread his legs.

Reita followed quickly, kicking his pants off as he moved over the other man, leaning down and kissing him hard as he managed to rip open the condom and roll it over his length.

Aoi tugged the lube from his hand and got some on his fingers before pouring more over Reita's cock. He quickly pressed two fingers against his entrance and thrust them in. It hurt to do it so fast, but he also knew Reita wasn't about to wait three years for them to get on with it. He thrust his fingers in and out, stretching himself as best he could from the awkward angle. He pulled his hand away and reached out, grasping Reita's cock, guiding it down to his entrance as the other man moved willingly over him.

Reita kissed along his jaw and then down his neck, his mouth soft and gentle against Aoi's flesh.

Aoi pushed his hips forward a little. "Fill me, Rei."

Reita slowly pushed his hips forward, sliding his cock into Aoi's tight passage. By the time he was buried in the other man, he was shaking from the sensation and how tight it was. It was almost painful - the way Aoi's body was gripping his cock. He flexed himself and Aoi's breath hitched.

Aoi hesitantly moved his hips. It hurt, really it did, but the look on Reita's face was payment enough for the agony in his ass. He focused on Reita and just how aroused his lover was as he rolled his hips up and then back down.

The blonde arched hard into him and then, trembling, began thrusting. "Ah! Aoi... I.... ah!" His hips pistoned against the guitarist, his cock invading and then retreating over and over until Aoi couldn't tell the difference between their two bodies. Reita's cries of pleasure mounted, surely informing the entire complex that he was getting laid. Reita repositioned himself and began to ram into Aoi harder than before.

Aoi threw his head back and cried out, arching violently off the bed as Reita's cock struck something in him that made him see stars. By the third hit, Aoi came hard, his cum splattering across Reita's abdomen and his own.

Reita thrust harder, moaning out fragmented pieces of Aoi's name and various curse words. His cock twitched within Aoi as he released himself, filling the condom with the evidence of just how much he was enjoying fucking the guitarist.

He slowly pulled out, holding the base of his cock to keep the condom on as he withdrew from the other man's tight passage. He leaned over and dropped the used rubber into the garbage bin and then flopped down right on top of Aoi, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Ooof! Rei! You're heavy. Get off me!" Aoi pushed lightly at the other, ending up with a matching grin on his face. "Oh fine then..." he let his hands fall back on the bed and he just stayed there, unmoving. "Just be aware that if you stay too long I _will_ make sure I get to take you next time."

Reita lifted his head and gazed down at Aoi. "Next time?" His voice was hopeful and the expression on his face made it perfectly clear that he'd like it if there were a 'next time'.

Aoi leaned up and pressed his lips lightly against Reita's before falling back on the bed. "Yup... what'd you think? You could screw me once and pretend like it never happened?"

Reita shook his head. "Of course not! I-"

"Shhh, I was teasing. I know you wouldn't do that. But that still doesn't mean I'm not going to fuck your ass raw if you don't move. I'm sore!"

Reita buried his face in the comforter and made a soft disgruntled noise before turning his head a little and speaking. "I refuse to move." His cheeks heated up and he pushed his face back into the covers.

"Oh-ho-ho! So you want my magnificent cock up your ass then, do you?" He slid his arms around the other man, lightly rubbing his back. "You can get off me and still get that next time, you know."

Reita immediately rolled off of him and lay beside the other man, staring up at the ceiling, his cheeks still red.

Aoi leaned over and plucked the noseband from the bassist's face, tossing it across the room. "That's only for photoshoots and concerts. Stop hiding from us!"

Reita blushed even more, but just kept staring at the ceiling. "Okay."

They were quiet for quite a while, but Aoi spoke up, breaking the silence. "My ass seriously hurts."

Reita winced and turned to face the guitarist, reaching out to run a hand over his abdomen. "I'm sorry...."

"I'm sure it'll stop hurting eventually. Besides, it was worth the pain to see you while you were screwing me. But next time you shove your cock in me, I think I want a little more preparation time... okay, a lot more."

Reita nodded. "Deal." A grin edged at his mouth and Aoi couldn't help but laugh.

"You're just pleased that implies you get to have me again, aren't you?"

"Damn right!"

**The End**  



End file.
